1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coated agricultural chemicals or formulations which can exhibit sufficiently high efficiency even at a concentration lower than that of conventionally used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, there have widely been used such heavy metal compounds as cupreous agents, mercurials and arsenicals; organochlorine agricultural chemicals and organophosphorus agricultural chemicals as formulations of agricultural chemicals. However, all of these agricultural chemicals are not only harmful to human body and animals but also contaminate the soil which leads to environmental pollution developed into a severe social problem accompanied by the use of effective amount thereof.
Under such circumstances, Japanese Patent Publication for Opposition Purpose (hereunder referred to as "J. P. KOKOKU") No. 57-48525 teaches that a fungicide mainly composed of an ester of an aliphatic polyol and an aliphatiac acid and sodium hydrogen carbonate shows a prevention effect on various blight of plants and those observed during storing fruits and is highly safe with respect to human body, animals and plants.
However, the agricultural chemicals prepared according to such a method must be used in a high concentration in order to achieve a desired efficiency when they are used in an amount comparable to that of the conventional ones and on the contrary, if the concentration thereof is limited to a low level, a desired efficiency is attained only when they are used in a large amount.
To eliminate such disadvantages, the inventors of this invention developed a formulation of agricultrual chemicals (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Published Application (hereunder referred to as "J. P. KOKAI") No. 63-233902). However, such a formulation is not still satisfied since it provides a desired effect only when the concentration of the effective component is relatively high, and when the state of blight occurrence is severe, its effect becomes low.